


Old Habits

by Scribblesinink (Scribbler)



Series: Awesome!Jakeverse (Jericho) [35]
Category: Jericho
Genre: Awesome!Jakeverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-14
Updated: 2009-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbler/pseuds/Scribblesinink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of his life, Jake has drifted into situations... and only realized he's made the wrong choices far, far too late...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Part of [Awesome!Jakeverse](http://jericho.scribblesinink.com/2009/04/23/awesomejakeverse-master-post/), the shared post-season 2 verse being written by Scribbler and Tanaqui. Thanks to Tanaqui for the summary.

He wasn’t quite sure how she’d ended up living at his house or sleeping in his bed. One day, after they buried his father, she’d just followed inside.

He’d kissed her, then, and she’d kissed back, and the next thing he knew, they were both naked and crushed together on his boyhood bed; he was sinking into her and she was arching up against him, fingers clawing at his back.

After that, it had been so easy to let old habits live and fall back into comfortable patterns. And now, he didn’t know how to ask her to leave again…


End file.
